


Abandoned

by hamillover4life



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: Peter thought the worst thing that could happen was his parents getting divorced, so he did everything in his power to stop it. Now as he sat chained to bed in a locked room, on one of the many islands in the Philippines with no chance of escape wishing he would have let his parents get divorced.





	Abandoned

“are you really about to walk out on your family?” he kept walking “Steve!” 

“Tony I have made my decision.” 

“Pops? Dad what is going on?” peter stepped out from the doorway, 

“N-nothing peter go back to you room?” peter completely ignored his father 

“Pops are you leaving?”

“Peter it is for the best, he doesn't want me to talk to Bucky anymore but i can’t stop talking to my best friend.” 

“I thought dad was your best friend.” 

“Peter you are to young to understand-” peter took another step forward towards Steve,

“No no  _ you _ don’t understand. First I lost my parents, then my uncle the my aunt and i had no one. Then I finally get a family, finally start to move on, be happy again and then it gets teared apart because of some stupid argument.” peter started to shake, tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Peter some people are just not meant to be-”

“Then why would you adopt me? Why would you let me let my guard down and be happy just to rip it away?” tony put his hand on his shoulder

“peter-”

“No! What is more important this stupid fight or me?” neither said a thing, “unbelievable.” then he provided to storm out of the room. 

“Steve we need to work this out.”

“Fine"


End file.
